Fender covers are utilized by mechanics and the like to protect the finish of a vehicle exterior surface while permitting the mechanic to lean on the surface to attend to repairs on the vehicle. Fender covers are well known in the art, and have conventionally relied upon magnets attached along one edge of the cover to secure the cover in position. However, as modern vehicles rely more on plastics, and less on ferrous metals, the use of magnets as a securement apparatus is becoming unworkable. Obviously, a magnetic securement device is only operable if there is an appropriate metal present to which the magnet will attach.
Another problem with prior art fender covers is the difficulty in storing the covers when not in use. Typically, the prior art covers are a thick sheet of rubber or similar material, and have a rigid upper edge with magnets attached thereto, to permit attachment to a vehicle. This rigid edge prevents folding of the cover to a small easily stored and transported condition.